Mi amor ha sido robado
by ekida
Summary: Helga enfrenta una encrucijada, para encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta visitará a Arnold en San Lorenzo sin saber que será "robada" por un nativo que busca casarse con ella. Ahora Arnold debe "robarla" nuevamente para salvarla
1. LA PROPUESTA

_De vuelta con otro fic, no me maten, no he dejado el otro de lado, solo que la inspiración es caprichosa. Disfruten…_

_Dedicado a Anillus :) _

_**MI AMOR HA SIDO ROBADO**_

_CAPITULO 1.- La propuesta_

Una joven pareja de rubios estaba pasando una romántica y divertida velada en ese restaurante francés que significaba tanto para ellos, el mismo donde había comenzado su relación.

– ¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí? Estabas radiante, tu cabello caía como cascada por tus hombros y te veías hermosa a la luz de las velas-

-así que ¿bajo esta luz artificial ya no soy hermosa?- dijo una bromista rubia

-¡NO! No me mal interpretes, es decir, eres hermosa y tu…yo…bueno tu me entiendes-dijo el joven bastante avergonzado

-jejeje, descuida, me encanta cuando te pones nervioso. Dices muchas incoherencias- dijo la rubia mientras contenía su risa

-no me parece gracioso que te burles de mí Helga- respondió rodando sus ojos

-lo siento, no lo puedo evitar- decía mientras le sacaba la lengua causándole una sonrisa a su compañero, las acciones un tanto infantiles de helga eran tan tiernas frente a sus ojos.

De repente el joven rubio cambio su actitud, tomó la mano derecha de la rubia con ambas manos y con un tono de seriedad en su voz dijo sin pensar -Helga tengo algo muy importante que decirte, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y desde que salimos no puedo sacarte de mi mente, todo este tiempo juntos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y bueno, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta- el joven se arrodilló frente a la rubia y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo, la cual abrió lentamente con manos temblorosas debido a los nervios, abierta la caja salió a relucir un hermoso anillo de diamante. El hombre se llenó de valor y continuó

**-Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿te casarías conmigo?- **

¡Helga estaba totalmente boquiabierta! toda su vida había esperado que el hombre de sus sueños, el joven rubio que amó desde el primer instante en que lo vio le hiciera esa misma pregunta '¿te casarías conmigo?' y en todas sus alocadas fantasías su reacción siempre era la misma, gritos eufóricos, un 'si' entre suspiros, y en un arrebato del momento sujetarlo por los hombros para depositar un apasionado beso al rubio que tanto amó.

Toda la vida que planeo desde niña pasaba frente a sus ojos, su boda, su luna de miel, sus hijos, sus nietos, una vejez a su lado, tomados de la mano mientras se mecían en sus mecedoras gemelas mirando los atardeceres hasta que llegase el momento de descansar eternamente juntos. Todo eso que siempre deseó representaba el anillo que tenia frente a sus ojos, pero aun así algo se sentía terriblemente mal. Todos esos momentos que pasaron frente a sus ojos los deseaba vivir pero no con el hombre que ahora estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Helga estas bien? han pasado cinco minutos y aun no dices nada, ¿esa es una buena o mala señal? Además, todos en el restaurant están mirándonos ahora- dijo muy nervioso.

Helga salió de su trance solo para decir -¿ah? ¿Que dijiste perdón?

-bueno estaba diciendo que si te casarías conmigo Helga, te amo, desde el primer instante en que te vi- dijo un tanto dolido por la indiferencia de la rubia a tan importante acontecimiento.

-Martí eres increíblemente dulce y este último año a tu lado ha sido maravilloso- Helga ayudó a Martí a ponerse de pie e hizo que se sentara nuevamente para poder proseguir -pero me has tomado totalmente por sorpresa, no me esperaba una proposición justo en estos momentos. Sabes que estoy bajo mucha presión ahora, estoy trabajando en un proyecto muy importante para la universidad y sabes que debo ir a Londres mañana para arreglar los últimos detalles de la publicación de mi libro, tengo muchas cosas en la mente, lo siento mucho-

A pesar de contar con 21 años Helga había alcanzado el éxito a tierna edad, sus libros infantiles se vendían como pan caliente y sus notas en la universidad eran sobresalientes, incluso tenia ofertas para realizar maestrías en Europa al finalizar su carrera en Literatura y Poesía. Había obtenido todo lo que deseaba, era mas exitosa que su propia hermana, tenia la atención y reconocimiento que siempre deseo por parte de Bob y Mirian, la admiración de amigos y extraños, tenia un maravilloso hombre a su lado que acababa de proponerle matrimonio y aun así, allí, rodeada de toda esa gente, se sentía inmensamente miserable, algo le faltaba…

-te comprendo Helga, lo último que deseo es causarte más complicaciones- dijo Martí mientras agachaba la mirada, notablemente decepcionado

- de verdad lo lamento Martí, solo necesito tiempo para pensarlo-

-Helga, respóndeme algo, ¿te has imaginado una vida a mi lado? ...-

Por un momento Helga abrió la boca para proferir palabra -...- pero nada salió de sus labios, no podía inventar una mentira tan grande. Helga nunca había visto esta relación de la manera que Martí desearía. Cada vez que Helga cerraba sus ojos solo un hombre venia a sus pensamientos, el mismo con el que podría estar pasando este supuesto feliz momento, Arnold. Se sentía profundamente culpable, de verdad deseaba amar a Martí como él la amaba a ella, era un buen hombre y le remordía la conciencia que cada vez que lo besaba y abrazaba otro hombre estaba en sus pensamientos.

-mañana vuelo a Londres, regreso en 7 días, dame esa semana para pensarlo, regresare con una respuesta- dijo aparentando tranquilidad mientras sujetaba la mano del joven para darle seguridad

-esta bien Helga. Pagare la cuenta y te llevaré a casa, necesitas alistar todo para tu vuelo, no quiero ser la razón de que pierdas el avión o algo así-

Martí pagó la cuenta y llevó a Helga hasta su casa, fue un trayecto muy silencioso, después e un rato el rubio estacionó su vehículo frente al pórtico de los Pataki, todo era tensión en el aire y pasaron unos instantes sin decir una sola palabra, instantes que parecieron una eternidad, después de ese momento incomodo el apuesto joven dijo- permíteme abrirte la puerta cariño- Martí estaba por salir del coche cuando Helga le toma el hombro -escucha Martí lo que paso hoy...yo... lo siento, sabes que no he sido muy afortunada en el amor pero desde que entraste a mi vida me has hecho muy feliz, he sido verdaderamente feliz a tu lado, me has dado todo lo que he necesitado y yo te amo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- Helga buscó los ojos de Martí en un intento de leer sus pensamientos, pero no consiguió ver sentimiento alguno.

-yo también te amo- Helga lo besó y después bajó del auto -te llamaré cuando vuelva de Inglaterra ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo, buenas noches _amore mio_- dijo por ultimo Martí antes de arrancar

Helga subió las escaleras de su pórtico y entro cerrando la puerta tras de si. Todas las paredes de esa ya vieja casona le recordaban su adolescencia al lado de Arnold, pero también las amargas noches donde sufrió tanto por él. Esa casa le enfermaba, creía que desde el día que se mudaría a la universidad esos malos recuerdos acabarían pero no era así, nada podía hacer, debía soportar lo mismo con cada verano.

Con pesadez en los pies Helga subió los escalones y el trayecto hacia su dormitorio le pareció eterno. Toda esta situación estaba carcomiendo sus nervios. Tenia dos salidas a esta encrucijada, aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que, de ante mano, sabia que jamás podría amar como amaba a Arnold o rechazar su propuesta y terminar una buena relación y una buena amistad, todo acabaría con Martí, que si bien no era un mal hombre no era Arnold. Sabia que si elegía la segunda opción las posibilidades de ser feliz eran casi nulas, quedaría sola para siempre porque el hombre con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida jamás le correspondería...

Helga entró a su habitación y cerró lentamente la puerta tras de ella, no quería despertar a sus padres pues era pasada la media noche, tomó el celular de su bolso y marco un numero a toda velocidad sabiéndolo de memoria.

-¿diga?-

-Phoebe, ¿estas despierta?-

-¿He...Helga? ¿Está todo bien? es media noche- dijo una adormilada voz tras la bocina del celular

-Phoebs necesito un favor, tienes que cancelar mi cita con la editorial de Londres, diles que me enferme y que no podre llegar mañana, que tengo malaria, Lupus, la enfermedad de la vaca loca o algo así-

-Dios mio, ¿estas bien Helga? ¿Algo te cayó mal? ¿Necesitas un doctor?

-estoy bien pero necesito aclarar unas cosas antes de ir a Londres, también necesito que cambies mi vuelo de mañana- dijo en un tono de tranquilidad para no alterar a su amiga mas de lo que ya estaba

-como quieras Helga, ¿cuando deseas marcharte?- dijo muy extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga, sabia que debía ser algo muy serio como para cancelar una reunión tan importante.

-necesito un boleto de avión para salir a primera hora a...- Helga hizo una pausa previendo la reacción de su amiga a lo que diría a continuación -a San Lorenzo- del otro lado de la bocina estaba tan silencioso que por un momento Helga creyó perdida la señal-...Phoebe? sigues allí, phoebs?-

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¿A san Lorenzo Helga? ¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-si, lo estoy- dijo con el tono de voz mas determinado que Phoebe le hubiese escuchado decir -necesito ver urgentemente a Arnold…. Martí me pidió matrimonio...-

-Ya veo...y ¿que le respondiste?-

-que le daría la respuesta en una semana, justo después de volver de Londres-

-¿así que técnicamente irás a San Lorenzo a buscar a tu ex novio justo después de que tu actual novio te pide matrimonio?

-no lo digas así, me haces sentir culpable, es solo que necesito saber si...

-si él todavía te ama como tú lo amas- completo la frase la suspicaz asiática

-me conoces tan bien- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza -Si, necesito saber si existe alguna oportunidad antes de tomar una decisión. Si me rechaza de nuevo yo...creo que tomare la oferta de Martí, es decir, él es un buen hombre, sé que a su lado seré feliz pero primero tengo que ver a Arnold aunque sea por ultima vez...- dijo entre suspiros

-entiendo, enseguida haré el cambio de vuelo, y Helga?

-sí Phoebs?

-¿sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas verdad?

-eres la mejor amiga que alguien tan loco como yo pudiera tener-

-lo se, buenas noches-

-descansa Phoebe, salúdame al cabeza de cepillo ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo-

Helga colgó el teléfono y cayó rendida en su cama. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza su mente era un caos. La vida es irónica a veces, de estar pasando una agradable velada una simple pregunta volteo de cabeza el mundo de la más joven de los Pataki para siempre.

Helga abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche donde sacó un relicario algo empolvado con la foto de un rubio adolescente -por fin después de todos estos años lejos, nos volveremos a ver...mi amor- Helga llevó a su pecho el relicario y después de unos instantes se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, Arnold estaba afuera de su cabaña mirando la noche estrellada de San Lorenzo mientras era acompañado por el arrullador sonido de la selva. En un largo suspiro dijo -noches como estas hacen acordarme de ti...Helga-

CONTINUARA…


	2. EL REENCUENTRO

Los Personajes aquí presentados son creados por Craig Barttlet y son propiedad de Nickelodeon, excepto por los creados por mi para narrar la historia.

Dedicado a Anillus, una de mis inspiraciones para escribir. Espero leerte pronto amiga ;)

Saludos especiales a MARYMORANTE y a todos ustedes quienes se toman la molestia de leerme. Acepto críticas constructivas ;)

**CAPITULO 2.- EL REENCUENTRO **

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un verano cualquiera en el aeropuerto de Hillwood cuando dos amigas se despedían

-Aquí tienes tu itinerario, boletos de avión y pasaporte Helga. Llegarás a la Ciudad de México en 2 horas y transbordarás otro vuelo a la capital de Guatemala, de allí un camión de pasajeros te llevara al centro de San Lorenzo, deberás estar llegando a casa de Arnold para el mediodía. Tu vuelo a Londres saldrá mañana a las 2 en punto asegúrate de no perderlo, no salen muy seguido los aviones a ese destino, tu maleta esta en camino a Londres, la envié a la dirección de tu editor como me lo pediste- Phoebe pausó so explicación y con mirada seria en la rubia dijo- tienes 24 horas a partir de este momento ¿estas segura de esto?-

-si Phoebe, muchas gracias- Helga recargó su mano en el hombro de su amiga -se lo que me espera en este viaje...-su voz era entrecortada, como si supiese de ante mano la respuesta que le daría Arnold -regresare dentro de siete días y con suerte Martí no sabrá que fui a visitar a Arnold, para entonces habré firmado el contrato con la editorial londinense, se publicará mi primera novela y tendré una nueva vida- dijo fingiendo un tono de entusiasmo para calmar a su asistente y amiga

-cuídate mucho- dijo Phoebe mientras abrazaba cálidamente a su amiga -y no hagas ninguna locura- terminó diciendo en tono bromista

-¿cuando he hecho alguna locura?- dijo sarcástica pero la reacción de Phoebe le hizo decir -no respondas-

_***Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de México favor de abordar su vuelo en la puerta 17, pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de México abordar en puerta 17***_

-Ese es mi avión, será mejor que me vaya- Helga tomó su mochila de mano y se disponía a irse cuando algo la interrumpió

-Helga, HELGA! espera!- a lo lejos se oyó el grito desesperado de Martí

-¿M-Martí? ¿Que haces aquí? creí que no podrías venir a despedirme- dijo muy nerviosa mirando a Phoebe esperando que interviniera para evitar que Martí supiera el verdadero destino de su novia

-lo se, pero tenia que despedirme de ti-

-no hay mucho tiempo, Helga debe abordar el avión, así que los dejaré solos para que se despidan propiamente- Phoebe se retiró para que Martí y Helga tuviesen un momento a solas, no consideraba una buena idea entrometerse entre los dos en estos momentos.

-Martí, gracias por venir a despedirme pero debo entrar al área de abordaje, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue a Londres te llamaré por teléfono-

-Solo quería entregarte esto- en sus manos había una caja rosa envuelta con un listón rojo -sé que el contrato que firmarás es muy importante así que te traje un obsequio para celebrar tu éxito, por favor ábrelo después de tu reunión con la casa editorial- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-g-gracias- Helga tomó la caja de manos de su "amado", estaba un tanto curiosa por lo que había en su interior pero ese tipo de detalles era común en Martí, siempre había sido un novio muy atento. Martí abrazó a la rubia y le susurró en el oído -te amo Helga- después le besó la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la joven. Helga no tuvo tiempo de responder a tal acción pues en cuanto se apartó de ella se oyó

_***ultima llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 75 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar en puerta 5***_

-ese es tu vuelo, buena suerte Helga- Martí se despidió y desapareció entre la multitud con rumbo a la salida, el comportamiento de su novio había sido un poco raro, su actitud había sido u poco distante probablemente por lo sucedido la noche anterior

-Helga ¿pasa algo?- dijo Phoebe mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-no lo se, sentí muy raro a Martí, ¿crees que sospeche algo?-

-no digas eso, tal vez solo no desea presionarte para que le des una respuesta, debe ser eso-

-probablemente- Helga seguía consternada por la extraña aparición de Martí en el aeropuerto, miró la caja en sus manos y pensó que tal vez la respuesta estaba dentro, comenzó a desprender el moño con tal de abrir el paquete pero sus acciones de nuevo fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida

_***Ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de México favor de abordar en puerta 17, puerta 17***_

-Helga, ese es tu avión, apresúrate- Phoebe tomó por el brazo a Helga mientras la empujaba para llegar a la puerta 17

-espera Phoebs- como pudo Helga introdujo el paquete en su mochila, la cual contenía solo indispensable para su corta estadía en San Lorenzo y corrió tras la oriental, ambas se detuvieron frente a la puerta

-escucha Helga, envíale mis saludos a Arnold, dile que Gerald y yo lo extrañamos mucho, y por favor dale esto- de su bolso sacó una pelota de baseball con el autógrafo de Mickey Kaline - es un obsequio que Gerald le envía-

-ese pelos necios, jeje. No te preocupes lo hare-

-señorita por favor su boleto de avión, estamos por marcharnos-

-aquí tiene-

-adelante- Helga comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de abordaje mientras se despedía de su amiga agitando la mano, antes de desaparecer de su vista escucho como su amiga le gritaba -¡buena suerte en san Lorenzo Helga, te extrañaremos!-

Finalmente Helga estaba a bordo, tomó su respectivo asiento aun agitada del apresurado camino al avión -Arnold, no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo- dijo entre suspiros mientras veía por la ventana como el avión despegaba y se alejaba de Hillwood para llevarla donde había dejado su corazón 3 años atrás.

-Pero si acaban de llegar, ¿tienen que marcharse de nuevo?- dijo un joven rubio con tono de reproche

-lo siento hijo, solo venimos para aprovisionarnos de algunos medicamentos que necesita el pueblo vecino, pero regresaremos pronto, lo prometo-

-¿porqué no los puedo acompañar yo?-

-ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, necesitamos que alguien se quede aquí por si algún aldeano necesita atención médica y es tu deber como estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Guatemala ayudar a tu comunidad- mientras decía eso la morena tomó por los hombros a su hijo y le dirigió una tierna mirada

-lo se, lo se. Es solo que cada vez que tienen que internarse a la selva siento que tal vez...-

La pareja ya de edad madura se miró sabiendo muy bien a lo que su hijo se refería

-Arnold, san Agustín esta a tan solo medio día de camino, volveremos pronto, lo prometo- expresó Miles

-si necesitan algo envíenme un mensaje con Chester, ¿de acuerdo?- el joven rubio los miró resignado

-de acuerdo- Miles y Stela se despidieron de Arnold y salieron de la cabaña rumbo a la jungla. A pesar de ser un adulto, Arnold no podía evitar temer que uno de esos viajes en los que tenían que recorrer grandes distancias a través de la selva sus padres no volvieran, como cuando era niño.

Minutos después de que se marcharan, Arnold por un instante se sintió completamente solo en esa cabaña hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, en un español claro (pues viviendo en Centro América casi la mitad de la vida le era necesario) dijo

-¿_quien es_?-

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, Arnold sabia que podía ser algún vecino que necesitase atención medica, era muy común que los pobladores de la zona acudieran a él y a sus padres por medicamentos, curaciones o cualquier otro servicio medico. Pero también podía ser el molesto de José, su joven vecino al que le encantaba hacer bromas y quien se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Arnold y sus padres aprendiendo todo lo referente a la medicina y ayudándolos en el pequeño consultorio ubicado a unos cuantos pasos de su cabaña.

-¿_quien es_?- volvió a preguntar pero no hubo respuesta, Arnold se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y en el trayecto iba diciendo –_ ¡José si eres tú haciendo bromas de nuevo me las pagaras_!- Arnold tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara, si bien José era molestia en el fondo era un buen chico y un buen amigo. Arnold abrió la puerta de la cabaña -_te dije que me las pagarí_...- Arnold al ver quien tenia frente a sus ojos no pudo terminar la frase. Frente a él se mostró una aparición casi angelical

-He...Helga?-

-¡ARNOLD!- Helga arrojó su mochila y abrazó a Arnold tan fuerte como pudo, al principio Arnold no reaccionó, no podía creerlo, ¿era realidad o solo una mas de las fantasías que lo atormentaban cada día? poco a poco comenzó a devolver el abrazo – ¡Helga! ¿De verdad eres tú? -Arnold esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Dios mio, me alegra que estés aquí, no nos veíamos desde hace tanto!-

-tres largos años cabeza de balón-

-dímelo de nuevo-

-¿uhh? ¿A que te refieres?

-dime cabeza de balón- dijo Arnold mientras terminaba con el abrazo para ver el rostro de la pelirrubia pero Helga aun posaba sus delicadas manos en los hombros de su amado

- ¿cabeza de balón? jajaja vaya, sigues siendo masoquista eh?-

-no, pero es bueno oírlo de vez en cuando- ambos rubios de separaron con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros mirándose fijamente sin pronunciar palabra. A pesar de no verse por 3 años habían cambiado bastante, se notaba que habían madurado. Helga ya no era la chica de ruda apariencia ahora era toda una señorita, su look seguía siendo informal pero a la vez sofisticado, no se esforzaba tanto por su apariencia pero su belleza era notable, hacía mucho había dejado de usar lo que mas le caracterizaba, sus coletas, su única ceja y también aquel moño de su niñez que solía cubrir con su viejo sombrero. Ahora mostraba una cabellera sin ningún tipo de adorno y su cabello largo y lacio, peinado en una coleta, corría por su espalda.

No supieron cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero sintieron que solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos. Arnold fue el primero en hablar -pasa Helga, ¿como supiste donde encontrarme? me sorprende que no te perdieras puesto que la ultima vez que viniste vivíamos al otro lado del pueblo-

-fue fácil, solo pedí informes, con un pésimo español por cierto, sobre la localización de un chico rubio con cabeza enorme y así fue como llegue aquí- dijo sarcástica aunque no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

-muy simpática Helga- el rubio rodó los ojos; a pesar de todo seguía siendo la misma de siempre -hace calor, ¿quieres algo de beber?- dijo mientras se dirigía al frigorífico de su cocina. Al parecer en pocos años la modernidad llegaba al pequeño pueblo de San Lorenzo. Helga tomó asiento en el desayunador que estaba frente a Arnold

-una cerveza por favor. Dicen que el alcohol de San Lorenzo es muy embriagador y vine a probarlo- dijo burlesca

-sabes bien que no hay alcohol en esta casa, a menos que sea de exclusivo uso medico, además tu no deberías beber, es malo para tu sistema, ¿que tal una bebida tradicional? seguro te refrescará- dijo poniéndose frente a ella del otro lado del desayunador

-vaya ni siquiera 5 minutos han pasado y ya salió a relucir tu lado moralista. Ya estoy muy grandecita para que _papi_ me diga que hacer-

-aun así siempre serás una pequeña niña para _papi_, debes obedecerme o te castigaré- dijo bromista siguiéndole el juego

-¡anda comienza!, yo solo vine a ser castigada por tí- dijo Helga con un tono muy sugestivo en su voz mientras que acercaba la parte superior de su cuerpo a Arnold a través de la pequeña mesa que los separaba. El escote de la camisa blanca de Helga dejaba ver una pequeña parte el encaje de su sostén rosa, a lo que el rubio solo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en dirección contraria a tan interesante espectáculo, en su cara ruborizada se notaba que no estaba muy orgulloso de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-jajajaja por favor Arnold solo bromeaba jajaja, eres tan mojigato!- dijo Helga regresando a su asiento y tomando una pose despreocupada, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, pero en realidad ni ella misma sabia por que había hecho tal cosa. Solo cuando estaba con él hacía cosas que le avergonzaría hacer frente a otros, incluso ante Phoebe o Martí. Era como si Arnold despertara una parte de su personalidad que solo se mostraba ante él, como si solo pudiese ser la verdadera Helga frente a esos ojos color esmeralda.

-¡no es gracioso Helga! ¿Haces esto con todos los hombres? ¡Porque déjame decirte que no todos son tan caballerosos como yo!-

-eso lo se, por eso me comporto así solo contigo, me gusta comprobar que no eres como todos ellos- Helga dijo esto ultimo en un tono serio, no era mas que la verdad, pero no quería que Arnold sospechara desde ahora lo que ella venia a decirle y rápidamente añadió - y créeme, si no hubiésemos sido novios por 5 años creería que eres gay Arnoldo! jejeje- soltando una risa nerviosa. Ágilmente trató de desviar la atención de este tema y así evitar cuestionamientos

-en fin cabeza de balón, he venido aquí por el licor y el peyote, tal vez así pueda encontrar inspiración para mi siguiente novela- dijo aun con aires de indiferencia

-yo sé que no viniste solo por eso Helga, te conozco muy bien ¿porque viniste?-

-bueno tu sabes...-efectivamente Arnold la conocía bastante bien, sabía que debía haber una buena razón para que Helga olvidara su orgullo y lo visitara en medio de la nada, sin embargo Helga tenia experiencia en las mentiras, había practicado el ancestral arte del engaño desde muy pequeña y sus mentiras podían llegar a convencer hasta el mas experimentado sofista, pero solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para responder al cuestionamiento -…estaba por el vecindario y me dije, visitemos al camarón con pelos, será divertido- expreso mientras movía las manos

-Helga- Arnold le lanzó una mirada de reproche

-ok ok, estaba en un viaje de negocios en México y decidí pasar a saludar en vista de que tú no lo haces, pues parece que tienes una vida muy ocupada aquí en la selva andando de liana en liana con tus amigos los monos- dijo con un tono de reproche -además el cabeza de estropajo te manda esto- Helga le lanzó la bola de baseball que Phoebe le había pedido le hiciera llegar a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡wow mi pelota autografiada de Mickey Kaline, genial!, a Papá le gustará verla- dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Esa pelota le había hecho recordad los buenos tiempos que pasó en Hillwood durante su infancia.

-hablando de ellos, ¿donde están Miles y Stela? hace mucho que no los saludo- Helga comenzó a menear la cabeza por toda la cabaña en busca de sus ex-suegros, no tardo mucho en terminar de inspeccionarla pues era pequeña pero acogedora, la primera parte consistía en una sola pieza que a su vez era sala, comedor para 4 personas y una pequeña cocina, al fondo había 2 puertas que Helga supuso eran los dormitorios

-salieron al pueblo vecino, regresaran mañana si no hay ningún imprevisto

-¿eso quiere decir que tenemos la cabaña para nosotros solos?- expresó nuevamente en un tono sugestivo mientras movía las cejas de arriba a abajo

-¿uh?- Arnold se sonrojo a la sugerencia de Helga - ¡para ya! sabes que me molesta eso- dijo bastante abochornado

-vamos cabeza de balón solo bromeaba, ¿acaso no puedes aceptar una buena broma? Además no me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo vine de pasada, y lo más importante de todo, yo no me involucro con hombres comprometidos...por cierto envíale mis saludos a María ¿quieres?- dijo eso ultimo con un tanto de odio en su voz

-Helga, yo...-

-¡muero de calor, esto es un horno!, ¿como puedes soportarlo cabeza de balón? debe estar a 39 grados o algo así

-40- recalcó Arnold

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo haces para que tu cerebro no se derrita?-

-toma esto- el rubio colocó frente a Helga una bebida que había estado preparando mientras hablaban

-¿que es eso?

-digamos que lo único que quieres saber de esta bebida es que te refrescará-

Helga tomo de un sorbo el contenido del vaso refrescándose enseguida- ¡wow! cabezón, tenias razón, esta bebida es bastante refrescante, ¿que es?

-bueno es una receta nativa, lo aprendí de los ancianos del pueblo, tiene algunas raíces y plantas…-

-bueno sea lo que sea esta delicioso- dijo tomando otro sorbo

-y por supuesto algunos insectos y larvas también-

-¿QUE? ¿Insectos y larvas? ughhh! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes! Me hiciste comer bichoooos!- Helga estaba histérica, pero en la cara del rubio se notaba que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo

-jajaja ¡calma Helga, solo es una broma! jajajja no eres la única con sentido del humor aquí!-

-¿que? ¿Eso quiere decir que no tiene insectos?-Helga se tranquilizó al instante

-nop- dijo mientras contenía las risas- solo es masa de maíz fermentada, se le conoce como tejuino-

-¡tonto, me engañaste!- Helga golpeó su hombro, al principio estaba molesta pero después comenzó a actuar muy juguetonamente –nadie me gana en mi propio juego, ¡esto lo pagaras caro Arnoldo!- Helga tomó el vaso de agua que Arnold se había servido y lo derramó en la cara y el pecho del rubio- toma esto para que te refresques! jajajaj-

Por un momento Arnold se quedo inmóvil y no reaccionaba, se notaba en su rostro molestia por las acciones de su amiga, lo que consterno a Helga. De la nada comenzó a perseguir a la rubia por toda la cabaña -¡me las vas a pagar Helga!-

Helga solo atinaba a gritar -¡nooo, Arnold espera, solo fue una pequeña broma!- decía mientras trataba de esquivar a Arnold y a los muebles

-¡espera a que te atrape Pataki!, me las pagaras jajajaa- se sentían de nuevo como dos adolescentes persiguiéndose por toda la habitación -¡te tengo!- dijo Arnold mientras tomaba a Helga por la espalda y la rodeaba con sus manos, la velocidad y el impulso con los que Arnold corría provocó que cayeran sobre uno de los rústicos sofás de la casa, Arnold encima de Helga, los dos con respiraciones aceleradas en parte por la persecución y en parte por su cercanía. Hacía años que Arnold no veía tan de cerca esos hermosos ojos azules y esos labios deliciosos que se moría por probar. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban fijamente esperando ver la reacción del otro. Después Arnold rompió con ese hechizante trance y se levantó -lo siento Helga, he sido muy brusco contigo- dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá-

-descuida Arnoldo- dijo un tanto frustrada por el deseo contenido de besarlo - uh...creo que me lo merezco después de todos los insultos que te propine cuando éramos niños-

-no digas eso Helga- Arnold caminó hacia su habitación que se encontraba frente al sofá donde Helga estaba sentada -sin ti atormentándome a cada momento y escribiéndome poesía a escondidas, mi infancia hubiese sido muy aburrida, ¿no lo crees Helga?-

Helga se sonrojó al recordar lo obsesionada que solía estar por Arnold cuando niña -jeje, supongo- dijo muy nerviosa

-permíteme cambiarme la camisa y te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el centro de San Lorenzo, ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que me visitaste, ¿te parece bien esa idea?-

Helga no puso mucha atención a la pregunta pues comenzó a mirar la decoración de la cabaña, era nueva para ella, no era la misma que había visitado años atrás, comenzó a ver las fotografías de Arnold y sus padres en la pared, se veían bastante felices, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, en una de las mesas se encontraba un marco con una foto que recordaba muy bien, era una foto de los dos rubios comiendo una nieve en el parque, la ultima foto que se tomaron como pareja

-¿Helga? pregunte que si es buena idea- Arnold repitió la pregunta a la distraída rubia

-¿uh?- Helga solo atinó a voltear hacia donde provenía la voz, la puerta del cuarto de Arnold estaba entre abierta y se percató que Arnold no tenia puesta la camisa, se sonrojó a lo que vio, no se había dado cuenta, pero Arnold ya no era más ese adolescente debilucho, sus músculos habían crecido y se habían marcado, se podía ver en su estomago el resultado de los trabajos laboriosos que trae consigo vivir en la selva. Helga se recorrió mas y mas para tener una mejor vista del rubio, quien buscaba una camisa entre su pequeño closet.

-entonces ¿que dices, estas de acuerdo?- dijo mientras seguía buscando entre sus cosas sin percatarse que Helga lo veía.

-si Arnold, lo que tu digas- dijo atontada mientras tenía frente a sus ojos esa visión, se recorrió un poco mas para tener un mejor ángulo pero no se dio cuenta que estaba al filo del sofá y cayó al suelo

¡PLAF!

-Helga ¿estas bien?- Arnold corrió a socorrer a la rubia

-uh? eh si, si yo... resbale jeje- Helga yacía en el piso junto al sofá

-¿no te hiciste daño?- dijo mientras ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie. Debido al intempestivo accidente Arnold aun no tenia puesta la camisa que había sacado de su ropero lo cual le permitió a la rubia admirar aun más de cerca a su amado

-uh...no, estoy bien Arnold gracias- Helga estaba totalmente sonrojada, no lo podía evitar ni disimular.

-espera aquí- Arnold entro nuevamente a su cuarto y rápidamente terminó de vestirse -¿nos vamos Helga?- Arnold ofreció su mano a Helga para conducirla a la puerta mientras su cara esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, justo como la que le solía dar cuando eran unos niños

-S-si claro- Helga no pudo mas que pensar _**'estas serán las 20 horas más difíciles de mi vida'**_ sin saber que el destino le tenia preparado algo mas que eso

Ambos rubios salieron de la cabaña con rumbo al centro de San Lorenzo

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_Gracias a todos los que se han suscrito a esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos. Escribo este capitulo más que nada por las amenazas que me envían para continuar el fic XD (broma). _

_Veamos, he aquí algunas preguntas que tal vez te estés haciendo: _

_¿Por qué terminaron hace 3 años si parece que aún se aman? ¿Arnold tiene novia? ¿Cuándo vendrá la parte emocionante? _

_Las respuestas en orden son:_

_Por idiotas_

_Helga lo dijo y Arnold no lo negó, debe ser verdad._

_Pronto ;)_

_Puedes ver la última escena dibujada por mí aquí:_

_Esgoher punto deviantart punto com _

_Zaijian! ^o^ _


	3. UNA TARDE INUSUAL

Los Personajes aquí presentados son creados por Craig Barttlet y son propiedad de Nickelodeon, excepto por los creados por mi para narrar la historia.

Dedicado a Anillus, como siempre (de verdad espero que estés leyendo esto, si es así porfas deja review, así sabré si sigues viva! xD )

MIL GRACIAS a todos ustedes quienes se toman la molestia de leerme y amenazarme! :'D (hablo en serio con lo de las amenazas xD) *cof cof freaks! cof cof*

Acepto críticas constructivas ;)

Disculpen la tardanza :/ tuve que re escribir mucho de este capitulo. Traté de poner un lenguaje popular pero sé que los regionalismos no son los mismos en todos los países de Latinoamérica, de antemano disculpas si no es entendible :'(

_Las letras en cursiva son diálogos que, se supone, se están hablándolo en español. También pueden ser pensamientos ;)_

Comencemos, wiii! :D

**CAPITULO 3.- UNA TARDE INUSUAL**

Arnold llevó a Helga a dar una vuelta por el pintoresco pueblo de San Lorenzo, el cual había crecido desde su último viaje. Se veía que por fin la tecnología había llegado poco a poco a la pequeña comunidad. En las calles mas importantes del centro se notaba, a pesar de ser de día, que contaban con una red de corriente eléctrica que abastece a la comunidad; los servicios básicos con los que contaba el pueblo eran mas vastos que hacia 3 años, incluso ya contaban con un pequeño café-internet desde donde seguramente Arnold le enviaba e-mails semanales a todos sus amigos en Hillwood.

-vaya Arnold san Lorenzo ha mejorado bastante desde mi ultima visita- dijo la rubia impresionada por el crecimiento exponencial que había sufrido San Lorenzo en solo tres años.

-así es, el turismo ha dejado una fuente de ingresos muy importante para el pueblo, las ruinas de las antiguas civilizaciones mesoamericanas que se encuentran a pocos kilómetros de aquí atraen a muchos extranjeros- afirmó Arnold –a veces extraño la tranquilidad de antes-

-¿tranquilidad? Para mí estar en medio de la selva sin televisión ni radio ni internet y muy lejos de todo es bastante aburrido, TÚ eres bastante aburrido ¿sabes?-Helga dijo lo ultimo en tono bromista pero al parecer Arnold no estaba muy cómodo con su comentario así que trató de cambiar el tema

-Hey Arnold, recordé que necesito hacer una llamada a mi...publicista, es algo importante sabes, ¿crees que podamos detenernos en un teléfono público?-

-claro Helga, toma mi tarjeta telefónica, aun tengo algo de dinero en ella, te alcanzará para hacer una llamada de unos cuantos minutos y por allá hay una caseta telefónica- señaló un teléfono a unos cuantos metros de distancia

-gracias, espérame aquí Arnold, no tardaré mucho- Helga se apresuró a ir a la caseta de teléfonos asegurándose que Arnold no la seguía pues era obvio que al que iba a llamar no era a su publicista si no a Martí, su novio. Arnold sabia perfectamente de él pero no estaba enterado de qué tan seria era su relación. Mientras la rubia se dirigía al teléfono, Arnold entró a una pequeña tienda por un frasco de agua helada y una soda para Helga. Helga comenzó a marcar el numero telefónico de la oficina de Martí -bien, espero que no sospeche del numero, sería terrible que se dé cuenta que no fui a Londres como le dije…aunque no es del todo mentira, mañana tomaré mi vuelo a Inglaterra…-

– _¿hola?-_

-¡Martí! Soy yo, Helga-

-¡_Helga! Te extrañe mucho, ¿por fin llegaste a Londres? ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?-_

-si, estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy a punto de tomar un taxi para llegar a la reunión con la editorial así que no puedo hablar mucho tiempo-

Al salir de la tienda, Arnold, vio a su joven amiga aun hablando por teléfono y se dirigió a la chica, quien estaba dándole la espalda, el rubio quedó lo suficientemente cerca para oír, sin querer, su conversación.

-Lo se Martí, yo también te extraño mucho… No se si pueda llamarte por la noche, estaré muy ocupada con mi editor, tu sabes como son esas cosas, quieren que definamos bien el contrato… ¿el paquete? Uhh, si no lo olvidaré, lo abriré después de firmar el contrato lo prometo, gracias-

Arnold se preguntaba por qué Helga le mentía a Martí diciéndole que estaba en otro lugar y no en San Lorenzo pero lo que oyó a continuación lo dejo inmóvil

-he estado pensando en tu propuesta, yo solo quiero decirte que…-

_-esta bien Helga, no digas nada, ya hablaremos cuando regreses. Lo último que quiero es que te mortifiques más de lo que ya debes estar en Londres. Esta semana solo piensa en ti y en tu libro. Esperaré paciente-_

-eres el mejor Martí-

_-te amo Helga, hasta luego-_

-yo también te amo, hasta pronto- con esta afirmación, Helga terminó la llamada y se mantuvo pensativa por unos instantes aun inmóvil y sin saber a quien tenia detrás.

Arnold había oído las palabras de Helga, estaba totalmente celoso de escuchar cómo los labios de su amada le profesaban a otro el amor que había prometido solo para él. En un arranque de ira apretó con todas sus fuerzas la lata de soda que llevaba en sus manos haciendo que su contenido se vaciara por completo y el líquido escurriera por su mano, su seño fruncido no ocultaba su molestia pero rápidamente pensó que Helga hacia tiempo ya no le pertenecía. Ironía era, sin duda, sucumbir de amor por una mujer que, a pesar de estar a unos pasos de distancia, era tan inalcanzable; sabía que todos los días de su vida se arrepentiría haberla alejado de su lado de la manera que lo hizo, pero se repetía a sí mismo, como un consuelo, que era lo mejor para ella. Dio la media vuelta y se alejó de Helga quien aun permanecía estática, aferrada al teléfono de manera pensativa, no sabia como hablar con Arnold de la propuesta de matrimonio y la verdadera razón que la trajo a San Lorenzo.

-lamento la tardanza cabeza de balón, mi editor me entretuvo un poco ¿estas listo para seguir con el tour?- Arnold estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque esperando por ella con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, Helga lo vio asombrada, esa mirada la usaba solo cuando sabia que le mentía pero eso no era posible, no lo había visto acercarse a ella mientras hablaba.

Su comportamiento era ridículo, Arnold no tenía por que sentirse engañado, era de esperarse que Helga rehiciera su vida y se olvidara de él de una vez por todas. Arnold dio un largo suspiro era hora de resignarse, Helga y él solo serían amigos y nada mas -oye Helga... ¿aun te sigue gustando el helado? ¿Quieres que vayamos por uno?

-uhhh… ahh, si gracias, aun hace mucho calor aquí- notando la seriedad de su joven acompañante, evitó emitir sonido.

-vallamos a aquel puesto de helados- dijo el rubio señalando a un hombre con un pequeño puesto ambulante al otro lado de la plaza central del pueblo, donde habían estado deambulando. Arnold se encaminó hacia el hombre y Helga se limitó a seguirlo.

-_buenas tardes Dotorcito, ¿como están sus padres?- _dijo el hombre en español al ver a Arnold aproximarse

_-¡buenas tardes Don Juan! están muy bien gracias, de nuevo salieron pa' San Agustín a llevar medicamentos_- Helga se sorprendió cuando oyó que Arnold hablaba en un español bastante fluido, ella podía entender algunas palabras gracias a un curso de español que había tomado en la Universidad, pero estaba muy lejos de dominarlo.

-_ya veo, ¿y quien es esta fina señorita que lo acompaña? ¿Acaso su novia? ¡Buenas tardes señorita!-_ dirigió el saludo a Helga mientras se levantaba el sombrero

Helga solo atinó a responder -_'buenas tardes don'_- Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta de la joven, ahora estaba muy interesado en saber cuanto español sabia Helga. La última vez que lo había visitado su español era terrible, pero se notaba que había estado practicándolo.

-_ella es Helga, viene de visita. Y no, no es mi novia, solo somos amigos, desde la infancia de hecho, es americana y viene solo de paso._

-_eso ya lo mire Dotorcito, es rubia como el cabello del maíz cuando güerea, tiene los ojitos azules como los de su apa y ´ta bien blanca, casi parece muerta. Lastima que no sea su novia, es una joven muy guapa_- su comentario hizo sonrojar a Helga, que si bien no entendía que pasaba sabia que hablaban de ella _-¿que va a llevar güerita chula?-_

-_2 nieves de vainilla por favor Don Juan_ - dijo Arnold

-_aquí tiene dotor_-

_-¿cuanto le debo?-_ dijo mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo

-_tómelo como un regalo de agradecimiento por las medicinas que me dieron sus padres la semana pasada y un regalo pa' la güerita- _el hombre levanto su puesto ambulante y siguió calle abajo mientras decía por ultima vez_ -Cuídela bien dotorcito, que no se la vayan a robar, acuérdese que es esa época del año_-

las palabras del anciano molestaron a Arnold pero no atinó mas que a decir -_mmm gracias Don Juan, siga cuidándose y si se siente mal no dude en visitarme, le atenderé con gusto_-

-_gracias joven Arnold que tenga un buen día_-

-'_gracias_'- fue lo único que dijo Helga antes de seguir a Arnold hacia una banca del parque

-¿que dijo? no pude entender casi nada, todos aquí hablan muy rápido-

-no te preocupes, solo pláticas entre doctor y paciente-

-y bien cabeza de balón ¿que haremos después de esto? recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo, me voy mañana por la mañana- este comentario mas que entristecer a Arnold lo hizo sentirse un poco aliviado, entre menos tiempo pasara en San Lorenzo seria mejor para ambos.

-¿que te parece si te llevo a conocer las ruinas mas cercanas a San Lorenzo? esta solo a dos kilómetros de aquí y hay una cascada, es una hermosa vista desde allí-

-claro, eso suena muy interesante, he estado leyendo algo sobre las antiguas civilizaciones centroamericanas y debo decir que la tribu de ojos verdes ha resultado más fascinante de lo que me esperaba, yo...-

-¡_AHHHHHHH! ¡Auxilio! ¡ayudaaa_!- Helga no terminó la frase cuando un grito de socorro la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿que pasa?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver quién era el autor de semejante quejido. Se trataba de una jovencita, parecía ser oriunda del pueblo.

-_porfavooooor alguien que me ayude-_ siguió clamando la chica mientras era sujetada por tres hombres y rodeada por unos cuantos mas.

-¡Arnold de prisa, debemos ayudar a esa niña!- Helga comenzó a correr para prestar ayuda a la joven necesitada y quitarle de encima a esos hombres con un buen golpe de la vieja Betsy

-¡Helga no te metas! no es nuestro asunto- Arnold la detuvo por el brazo jalándola hacia el lado contrario

-¿como que no? Arnold esa chica necesita ayuda, ¡esos hombres se la están llevando!- gritaba mientras veía como subían a la joven a una camioneta de carga

-¡ya te lo dije, no interfieras!- Arnold sostuvo a Helga con todas sus fuerzas y cubrió la boca de la rubia que ya había comenzado a proferir maldiciones contra los ejecutores de tan vil acto. Helga estaba totalmente inhabilitada por la fuerza que Arnold ejercía sobre su persona y solo pudo ver cómo la joven era sometida y subida a la camioneta, los hombres subieron igualmente y la camioneta desapareció en el camino.

-mmmm- Arnold vio con molestia este hecho pero era algo fuera de sus manos, después notó que aún mantenía una mano cubriendo la boca de la rubia mientras que con otra la sostenía de la cintura para detenerla

-oh lo siento Helga!- dijo mientras la liberaba rápidamente

-¡tonto! ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Acaso no viste lo que yo? ¿Qué te pasa? debemos avisarle a la policía que han secuestrado a esa chica ¿donde hay una estación de policía?

-¡Helga cálmate, no es lo que crees!

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? ¡No se lo que viste tu pero yo vi a una chica sometida por un grupo de hombres quieres la llevaron sin su voluntad a quien sabe donde para hacer quien sabe que!

-para casarse-

-es decir Arnold ¿que pasa contigo? no esperaba una reacción así de ti frente a un secuestro-

-no es un secuestro-

-toda tu vida has defendido al débil ¿y ahora es que te acobardas?

-¡HELGA! ya te lo dije, esto no es lo que parece, no se trata de ningún secuestro-

-¿acaso estas ciego cabeza de balón? la chica gritaba por ayuda y no hicimos nada para evitarlo-

-¡Helga detente y escúchame bien! esto no es un secuestro es una tradición común en Centroamérica-

-¿QUÉ DICES?

-así es, es una tradición. Los hombres aquí roban mujeres para hacerlas sus esposas, se le conoce como "el rapto de la novia"

-...- Helga estaba incrédula y pasmada ante lo que oía, no sabia como responder.

-un hombre roba a una mujer para casarse con ella-

-...-aun no sabia que decir

-¿me oíste? no es ningún secuestro es una tra...-

-¿Qué cosa tan mas estúpida es esa? ¿Robar mujeres para obligarlas a casarse? ¿En que vivimos, la época de las cavernas o que?- Helga elevaba las manos enérgicamente cuando decía esto.

-¡HELGA BASTA! debes respetar las tradiciones de estos aldeanos, tal vez no sea algo a lo que estas acostumbrada pero esta es una practica común en muchas culturas alrededor del mundo, no solo de San Lorenzo. Esto es muy común en la india, México, Kirguistán, China e incluso algunas tribus indias de Norteamérica lo practicaban en el pasado. Yo no estoy de acuerdo en someter así a una mujer pero debo respetarlo, esta tradición es ancestral y era considerada como un medio para perpetuar la raza humana. Es común entre los habitantes de las áreas rurales de Centroamérica, las personas están acostumbradas a ello y ya no les parece raro- aseguró el joven ante una estupefacta rubia

Helga estaba en shock, no podía creer que esta práctica era común, pero Arnold tenía razón, no podía juzgar una cultura por tradiciones que ella no entendía.

-demonios Arnoldo, odio cuando el antropólogo que hay en ti tiene la razón- dijo resignada cruzándose de brazos

-Agradéceselo a mi padre- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -vamos Helga, te llevaré a la cascada así podrás olvidarte de lo sucedido y relajarte un poco-

-esta bien melenudo, pero solo si prometes pescar un pez con tus propias manos para mi, quiero ver las habilidades de Tarzan que has adquirido viviendo aquí- dijo bromista

-lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas-

-así es Tarzan, lo que yo diga- sin mas los jóvenes siguieron su camino tratando de olvidar la desagradable escena que acababan de presenciar – ¿me defenderás si tratan de robarme cabezón?- Dijo bromista la ojiazul mientras adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara

-no es necesario Helga- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba el camino y metía las manos a sus bolsillos

-¿porque lo crees? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para que algún hombre aquí me quiera como su esposa?- dijo un tanto indignada

-mas bien diría que eres un poco vieja para ellos- ese pensamiento le hizo soltar una risita

-¿vieja yo? ¡Que te pasa idiota! Ya soy legalmente una adulta, además somos de la misma edad- bufó Helga insultada por ese comentario y se cruzó de brazos

-je je lo siento Helga, eres legalmente una adulta en Norteamérica a los 21 años de edad pero aquí en san Lorenzo eres considerada una mujer desde los 12 años. Es común que las niñas se casen a partir de su doceavo cumpleaños, de hecho las mujeres que no se casan antes de los 17 años son mujeres consideradas "viejas", lo más probable es que ya no logren casarse con ningún hombre a menos que tengan una buena dote que ofrecer- explicó Arnold -Para cualquier hombre soltero en esta aldea eres una anciana y dudo que quisieran emparentar con una extranjera. Por ese lado me siento confiado, sé que no te pasará nada. Y solo te recuerdo que tú eres casi 6 meses más grande que yo- la forma tranquila en que Arnold dijo todo esto fue lo que más molestó a la rubia, pero nada podía mantener a Helga enojada con el apuesto rubio por largo tiempo.

Suspiró de manera resignada y siguió con su juego -en ese caso debería de ponerme un letrero en la frente diciendo cual es mi dote, tal vez así logre la atención de algún hombre apuesto por aquí- ambos jóvenes rieron ante el ingenioso comentario de Helga, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos mientras sus pasos seguían la vereda

-por cierto, si lo creo- terminó rompiendo el silencio

-¿uhh? ¿A que te refieres Arnoldo?- dijo muy confundida

-a que eres hermosa…siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás- la miró con una mirada tierna, aquella misma mirada que solía derretirla

-A-arnold!- dijo casi en un suspiro. Su cumplido la hizo sonrojar como un jitomate

Arnold rascó su barbilla y desvió su vista hacia el camino, no quería que Helga viera el color en sus propias mejillas. Se maldecía a si mismo por no haberse abstenido de tal cumplido, era obvio que ya había alguien que cumplía con esta función esperándola en Hillwood _'eres un completo idiota Arnold, deja de coquetear con ella'_

-¡mira hacia allá Helga, desde aquí se ve todo el valle y la sierra!- Arnold desvió la atención de Helga con la maravillosa vista del paisaje; a lo lejos se veían las montañas, las cuales eran lo suficientemente altas para tener niebla en sus cumbres, el valle y las montañas estaban todas forradas de un verde intenso y se oía el dulce canto de las aves tan claramente. Helga se deleitó con tan hermosa y pacifica vista, por fin respiró con tranquilidad como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo.

-es hermoso- sonrío Helga mientras admiraba el paisaje

Arnold volteo a verla aprovechando que la atención de la rubia estaba fija en ese paraíso –lo se- susurro mientras sonreía. 'es perfecto, como tú' pensó ensoñadamente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Si les gustó este capitulo review y fav!, si no les gustó review y fav! LOL xD Les agradecería si recomiendan mi fic ^_^

Espero no tardarme en el siguiente capitulo y ya viene lo interesante! Se viene una discusión entre los dos rubios muy fuerte y comenzará la acción :D

Zaijian! ^o^


End file.
